


Homosexuallity and Clowns

by Umbreeunix



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Bulges and Nooks, Come Inflation, Corpses, Death, Human/Troll Relationship, Inflation, M/M, Non-Consensual, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stomach Bulge, Tentacle Sex, Threats of Violence, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbreeunix/pseuds/Umbreeunix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a boy stumbles into an empty castle in one of his dreams, what might be at the end of the corridor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homosexuallity and Clowns

**Author's Note:**

> I promised that in one of Gummy's (http://gummypron.tumblr.com/) streams that I would make a GHB/John fanfiction, well I kept my word and worked two days on this amazing piece of fine art for both Gums and those who were in the stream. Not sure how good this is because I rarely write and I was trying out a whole new style with this one, but I hope you enjoy it~

Your name? John Egbert of course, recently dubbed Heir of Breath and totally clueless as to where you are right now. You know for a fact that you fell asleep in your bedroom at LoWaS, so this is probably some fucked up dream bubble of a maniacal design but Jesus Christ if it still isn’t freaking you out how eerie and barbarous this place looks, and you’ve only just started walking down the corridor! It’s like some sort of freaky haunted house and you just happen to stumble headfirst inside.

You also happen to pull your god tier hood pretty far over your head, you can feel lips of the opening tickle against your brow as you venture deeper into the chasm of what you can only assume is death and mayhem, leaving a long windsock to trail behind you with every careful, silent step. You try not to let your gaze wander, since everything around you is exactly the same, grey walls smeared with multicolored troll blood, this you are almost certain with that coppery smell hanging in the air, and broken furniture littered all over the place, and if that isn’t unsettling enough the thick stench of death just constantly hangs over you like a horrible shroud, leaving your stomach weak and queasy. It isn’t five minutes later that you stumble across one of the sources of the smell, pretty sure there’s more, and leave a nice John was here on the floor nearby. God, pizza and cake does not taste as good coming back up than it does going down.

When you are finally able to pull yourself together, and off the floor, you manage trudge away from the corpse, holding your stomach in one arm while the other keeps a firm palm to the wall. You felt very weak after that little juncture and laying down on the dirty floors slowly began to sound like a marvelous idea. Before you can try though the faint echo of muffled honks resound in the distance, and of course the first thing to pop up in that naive mind of yours is complete and utter curiosity. So you’re chasing, or more like tracking, after it, pulling your hood back down so you can listen very carefully till you find yourself beholding a large, purple hued double door, and by large you mean enormous.

You can hear the honks much more clearly, why the fuck it’s honks you don’t have the slightest clue, as well as the clash of a wooden chair against a hard wall. You know you shouldn’t but the urge to look inside is too strong, and just a little peek wouldn’t hurt, right? Well you open the door anyway and behold a terrifying sight.

There’s a big, clownish troll, and suddenly the large doors make sense. The guy is huge, like holy shit, and almost a third of it is just his horns alone. But it’s not only that, the troll has some major muscle mass working for him, and you can’t help getting a good look at those broad shoulders and thick arms, watching them flex as a vase is thrown your wa- OH SHIT! You quickly slam the door shit before your face is greeted with a shower of shattered glass, good thing too because you’re pretty sure your thoughts were heading down a very dangerous path, the one that has the words “homosexual” scribbled in rainbow ink across the entire fucking pavement and random scribbles of dicks you know were drawn by a Strider’s hand. There is no way you dare to trek down that road.

Well you’re pretty sure that’s the end of your adventuring for one time period you are not all to certain of, time to head back and, oh fuck.

You didn’t even think to check if the troll had seen you, because now you are standing, back to the door, with a dark shadow looming over your small frame. With fear stricken on your face you slowly turn your head to face the monstrous clown, hearing a growl of his makes you shiver from your head down to your toes.

Just as you think of making a break for it he’s got you in his grasp, easily holding you in one hand but it look as if he uses both just for good measure, “well well, would you look the mother fuck here?” You did not just tremble, this troll’s voice didn’t just make you whimper like a pathetic sack of gushers and bring a god-awful tingle between your legs, that is something that is not happening, “looks like the little wigglers are all out to play.”

His voice though was just so deep, no matter what he said it was almost as if he was growling the words like some feral animal, and god did it sound amazing. Wait… you didn’t mean it like that! There is absolutely nothing homosexual about complimenting another man’s deep voice, or letting your eyes admire those strong, skull painted features, wide, chiseled jawline, and that Adam’s apple that bobs with eve- Oh GOD you need to stop!

Looks like mister clown face was aware of your conflicting thoughts because he’s just staring at you with a creepy ass, fanged grin that looked waaay to appealing than it should have. His face comes in alarmingly close and you start to freak out, pushing him away by the cheeks like it would actually do something. This guy is probably two or three times your size, and you really can’t believe you thought that would work. Just when you think he’s going to start eating you your eyes go wide as you feel something else, something wet, slightly cool, and big. You shiver, definitely not making any sort of pathetic sound in the back of your throat or suddenly clinging to the troll’s shoulders before you come to your senses and move your hands away. He chuckles at you, a low sound that shakes against your skin, and before you even realize you’re on his lap, the troll’s caboose seated on a large, bone covered and blood splattered throne.

You would have taken the time to be disturbed and disgusted by this guy’s seating choice but he has you by the chin as soon as you turn your head. “Look at me,” he snarls, and a strange mix of fear and excitement swirls inside your chest, though you tell yourself it’s only fear.

There’s so much tension, from you and this large clown guy, and you’re too afraid to move for fear this guy would crush you in his grip. But it looks like breaking bones isn’t on his mind, pulling you up against him, fingers pressed to your rear while one hand presses against your back, a single digit covering the nape of your neck as he leans down to ravish your neck. Your breath hitches, but cool lips and tongue don’t stop you from grabbing hold of those giant hands and trying to pull them off, “h-hey, that’s my ass you know,” you say, feeling so dumb when the troll starts to laugh at you against your neck.

“I know mother fucker, why do you think my hand is all up against it?” he gives your rear a squeeze and you nearly jump off his lap, hissing between your clenched teeth as the sharp tips of fangs just graze against your pale, sensitive flesh. You’re losing it John, you have to fight back. So you squirm and shake, trying to push off the clown till he snarls thunderously and squeezes just a little too hard, making you yelp/

“Mother fucker keep still, unless y’all want to be loosin’ what limbs you got connected to that puny torso,” you feel your chest constrict as you comply without so much as a retort, though the troll’s cool tongue swirling across your neck really does wonders on your nerves, that is till you hear a tear and feel a very cool breeze on your chest, “wha- MY SHIRT!”

You look down to see his hand, which had been comfortably nestled against his shoulder blades, had come around to rip the front of his shirt in half with those long claws. You’re quick to pull the remains over your surprisingly unharmed torso, because let’s face it those claws are long as fuck and sharp as needles, but they’re pushed away by the strong nudge of this guy’s chin while chilled lips greet your chest. God you really shouldn’t be enjoying this as much as you are, and let it be known you didn’t just moan like some horny teenage girl when something flicked against your nipple, cheeks totally not tomato red in the least. The troll still grins at you even though you do none of those things, this time giving it a more deliberate lick just to not hear your voice aga- screw it, you are totally whimpering like some needy whore and the urge to fight it is rapidly decreasing.

Everything starts to move faster, your clothes torn off in a heartbeat, leaving you nude on this troll’s lap as his tongue laps across your skin. There’s a definite confer standing tall between your thighs, slowly turning blue at the tip as the clown guy teases insistently. You almost want to plead for him to pick up the fucking pace already but pride is a very powerful mistress. Even without saying a word the guy gets the message, a thick pinkie rubbing between your rear cheeks and prodding curiously at the puckered hole in back.

You try not to gasp but really, you didn’t even know half of this stuff felt so good till now. Your face is burning and you’re sure the rest of your body isn’t excluded either, trying hard to regulate your breathing till something cold, wet, and slimy squirms against your ass.

“Whoa, whoa, WOAH! What the fuck!?” you look back to see an immense purple tentacle waving at you. You felt your heart drop and your face pale just at the size, if not for the fact that it’s a giant fucking tentacle slathering slime on your ass. All the troll does is laugh as he grabs you by the hips, “mother fucker I hope you’re ready.”

How the fuck could you be ready? God you only hope that, being this is a dream bubble, this isn’t going to permanently damage your ass. You feel the first few inches slither inside, and so far it isn’t so bad, it’s kind of weird, like shitting backwards, but hey it’s tolerable. Then a fourth is inside and the stretch is starting to get uncomfortable, you huff and groan as the sting echoes across your body and the guy stops. You peek at his face, all that white paint covering whatever blush may be hidden underneath, but it sure as hell didn’t hide that look of intense concentration as his eyes remained glued to your ass, biting on his lip impatiently. You pull yourself to him by his shoulders, letting instinct take a hold as your tongue leaves a warm trail up to the troll’s Adam’s apple, sucking on the lump and feeling him jolt under you. He takes your eagerness as an a-okay to keep on moving, pushing deeper and deeper and very careful to stop when the stretch starts to hurt.

Once it’s all inside some switch is flipped, suddenly pleasure is pouring in waves and easily washing over the pain. Your cock is staining this troll’s pants with excited drool even though all he’s doing is just sitting inside you. There’s no way you could possibly let yourself look down, since you’re not too sure how you’d be able to handle seeing your stomach bulging with a giant tentacle nestled inside. After a good minute something shifts, looks as if mister clown giant is getting impatient because he’s already starting to move pretty damn fast, hissing during that brief moment when his rear stings before the guy thrusts against some sort of bundle of nerves, leaving you crying out blissfully with every push.

The two of you had moved as the big guy slams into your ass, one moment on his lap and then the other you’re face is against the floor, ass up and drool dribbling down, and not just from your mouth. You’ve never felt anything this good before, and if being a homosexual means you get to do this all the time then there’s no way you can refuse signing up for it. The position changes again, both of you on your knees, well he’s on his knees and you’re being lifted up off the ground by the leg. Your inner thighs are coated with purple and the troll has your head pinned between his thumb and finger as he turns it around to messily kiss those soft lips till you’re sore. You suck on his tongue, bite on his bottom lip, anything as long as it gets you more of that big cock ramming up your rear. Then everything goes white and next thing you know your cum is splattered all over the floor and your ass is so full of purple it’s like a jelly truck exploded inside of you.

You both are panting, the troll’s breath heavy and hot next to your ear, and god you just had to look down. Your stomach is horribly bloated, even as the troll’s weird alien cock retreats back to wherever it came from. Loads of purple pour from your gaping rear, and there’s no way it’s closing fast, suddenly feeling very tired as you hang limply in the troll’s grasp. Lips and fangs graze against your ear as a sultry voice whispers into it.

“You are mine motherfucker,” and you find yourself smiling at that little statement.


End file.
